


Spoilt for (Taster's) Choice

by jenna_thorn



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And this is <i>also</i> coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt for (Taster's) Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For DW user Goodbyebird _Ichabod Crane at the supermarket._

Abby stepped close to avoid being within lollipop reach of the kid in the shopping cart. Crane, his finger trailing along the shelf, didn’t seem to notice. “And this is also coffee,” he said.

“Pre-ground for normal folks without a fancypants grinder at home.”

“And this is _also_ coffee.”

“In individual cups for special single user machines.”

“And _this_ is also coffee.”

“Premade and then dried, so you just add hot water.”

“As opposed to boiling water. For coffee. From coffee beans.”

“No pan or heat source required. Cup, plus hot water, equals really bad coffee.”

“I see.”

She glanced up, then didn’t bother to hide her grin. “No, you don’t.”

“No, but our agreed allotment of time is at an end. Thank you.”

“No prob. Tomorrow we can do cable tv. Introduce you to 200 channels of people you don’t want to know.”

“Must we?”

“Nah, grab your chips. Checkout’s this way.”


End file.
